The Truth of Danny Phantom
by kitkat1003
Summary: All about Dash and Danny, but NOT A SHIP FIC! This is my first fic about Danny Phantom, so please be nice? anyway, read, revie, and enjoy! Rating because of swearwords


Dash Baxter looked up to Danny Phantom. Everyone did really, except for Valerie. After all, Phantom was so cool, saving the day all the time. So after he learned the truth about him, Dash refused to believe it. He sat in his room, head in his hands, thinking of all the ways that Danny Phantom was nothing like Fenturd.

Danny Phantom is confident and carefree, never worrying about the responsibilities he had

_Danny Fenton didn't care about anything but his friends, not even his dream of being an astronaut._

Dash stopped for a moment. What was he thinking? No, he didn't care about Fenton's dreams, he just learned that information so he could call him a geek and a nerd. He went back to thinking about Danny Phantom, trying desperately to ignore the thoughts that surfaced.

Danny Phantom is selfless, putting others in front of himself.

_Danny Fenton didn't care when he was bullied, but was extremely protective of anyone else._

Danny Phantom is funny and sarcastic, cracking jokes as he fought ghost after ghost.

_Danny Fenton was always making wisecracks at the A-list when he thought they couldn't hear them, even when they were bullying him._

Danny Phantom got hurt when he fought, but never let it show.

_Danny Fenton sometimes walked with a limp or hid one of his arms as though he'd hurt it, but never complained or went to the nurse's office._

Danny Phantom disappeared after every fight and no one knew where he went.

_Danny Fenton disappeared often in class, saying he had to go to the bathroom, but no one knew where he truly went_

Danny Phantom is a lanky teenager

_Danny Fenton is a lanky teenager_

Danny Phantom is-

_Danny Fenton is-_

Dash stopped, thinking over the names before coming to a terrible conclusion.

Danny Phantom

Danny Fenton

_Danny._

For a year he'd been beating up his idol, only to be saved by him anyway. For a year he'd tormented a hero, who still risked his life for a town who hated him. And all he could think was _why?_

_Danny is selfless, putting others before himself_.

The thought shattered him to pieces, and he tore up his room, destroying everything of his old life. He ripped his posters of football and Danny Phantom off his wall, and burned them along with his A-list membership card and footballs, everything.

The next day, he resigned from football.

The week after, he finally got the braces he needed.

Two weeks after that, he began his dream of being a ballerina.

A day after wards, he began to be bullied.

He didn't care though. After all, he deserved it.

* * *

><p>A few years later, Dash was drunk.<p>

Hell, it was a great way of celebrating your 21st birthday when no one wanted to be with you. He worked at a ballerina studio, teaching kids. Yet, the guilt of what he used to do still ate at him. He walked out of the bar, stumbling toward the studio where he worked and lived. Suddenly, there was a blaring horn, bright lights, and the sound of squealing tires. Dash turned to look.

Then darkness.

He didn't know when he woke up, but he remembered that he was in a studio. Ballerina studio, it looked like.

_Who was he?_

It didn't matter anymore, because someone had dared to come to _his_ territory.

_How dare he!_

He roared at the man. He was tall, lanky, with raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He looked around 25.

_Do I know him?_

Then, the man _changed_. Two blue rings formed around his waist before splitting, revealing a black jumpsuit with silver accents, along with a DP sign on the chest, and white hair with green eyes.

_Danny Phantom!_

He pushed the name out of his mind. It didn't matter, because _no one_ was allowed in his territory. He threw ball after ball of ectoplasmic energy at the intruder. The man simply grabbed them out of the air and absorbed them. Now he was mad, but then he saw a mirror. His reflection. It was a green beast, with claws and sharp teeth. His body was twisted, and his eyes blood red.

_Is that really what I look like?_

He turned to the man, who was looking at him with an expression he'd never seen before. Was that…_pity?_ That made no sense. Though, as he continued to stare at the intruder, another pang of familiarity hit him.

_Danny Phantom. Where have I heard that name before?_

He thought harder as he focused on the man standing before. He got an image of a younger version of him, still tall and lanky, same blue eyes and dark hair, but with two friends, one geek and one goth. He gasped.

_Danny Phantom_

_Danny Fenton_

Danny.

Suddenly, the green aura around him changed to blue, and his appearance changed to a familiar form for the both of them. He had blonde hair, broad shoulders, toned muscles, blue jeans, and a red and white jacket. His eyes were blue, like Danny's .

_I… my name is Dash Baxter._

The memories came in a flash, from the birth to the unpleasant death. He looked at Danny with a small, sad smile.

"I guess this is how it ends, huh? Karma's a bitch, isn't she," He said, causing Danny to flinch, and then stare at him quizzically.

"What do you mean? You didn't deserve this at all," Danny replied. Dash sighed.

"After what I did to you? I probably had it coming a million times over," He told him, and before Danny could respond, he continued. "Well, it was my fault I died anyway. After all, getting drunk off your ass and stumbling into traffic is a wonderful way to spend your 21st birthday alone," Danny floated toward him and put his hand on Dash's shoulder.

"Dash, you did terrible things, but you stopped, not to mention you dealt with bullying on your own _without_ superpowers. And also, _no one_ deserves to die, okay?" Dash nodded and looked at the hand on his shoulder, seeing a ring on Danny's finger. He gave a sly smile.

"So you married Sam? I totally knew it!" He said, causing a laugh to erupt from Danny's throat. "I bet I was the hardest ghost you fought, huh?" He went on. Danny expression became unreadable before he replied.

"You were the second hardest to fight, but you were very easy to defeat." Dash looked at him in confusion.

"Why was I so hard to fight if I was easy to defeat?" He asked.

"Because I knew you," Danny replied. "It's hard to fight people you know." Dash just nodded, unsure of what to say.

Then, he began to dissolve.

"I guess it's time for me to go then?" He asked. Danny nodded

"See ya Dash," He said

"See ya, Fenturd," Dash replied, laughing lightly at the old nickname. Danny laughed too as he turned to his regular self and walked out of the building. Dash felt himself be pulled to a light, covering him with its warm embrace.

_Danny Phantom _is _Danny Fenton._

For the first time, Dash was glad that fact was true.


End file.
